Ramblings
by MaryRussellgrl
Summary: Sara just can't get Grissom to come to dinner with her, but a series of events push him to reveal his feelings for her. (Well...here it is story 100 I am very proud)


Grissom looked at his results in trace as I walked by in the hallway noticing him standing in place concentrating on the paper. I tapped on the glass wall seeing him look over then I motioned him outside. He walked out giving me a curious look.

"I ran the print from the gun and it came up with a match."

"And?" He said

"And we got a name and Brass has gone to pick the guy up."

"Good." He said, starting to go back into trace.

"Hey!" I said

He came back over looking at me.

"Um….I was wondering if you wanted to….go eat somewhere after shift?" I said, quietly.

He looked at me as if I had lost my mind.

"No." He said, going back into trace. I sighed walking past not noticing him watching me from inside the room.

I festered about this for a while. He never said a thing as we worked on the case together. I would look at him wanting to know what was going on in his head.

The next week Nick, Grissom and I went out into the rain walking to an underground drain pipe seeing Sophia waiting at the opening. The water was up to our knees. Grissom shined a light inside seeing different pipes leading to different places.

"Where's the body?" Grissom asked

"Down the pipe on the right!" She said, trying to talk over the rain. Grissom looked back at Nick and I then he started in.

"Water's cold." Nick said

"Be alert in here. If you hear a rumbling get out. Water will come fast and hard." Grissom said

I listened looking around hearing nothing then I followed them in further. We found the dead woman all mangled and bloody stuck against an old tire.

"She must have had quite a ride." Nick said

"Someone just dumped her body." I said

"Let's get to work." Grissom said

David came in with his crew taking her out as we looked around for a purse to identify her. I followed Grissom in deeper as Nick looked at where she was found. The smell of the grungy water made my nose wrinkle. Grissom didn't seem to notice as he shined his light around looking at every little object floating in the water. We kept walking when he stopped listening.

"What's wrong?" I asked

He put his hand up to say quiet then he listened again. I trembled from the chilly air grimacing at the smell. He turned to me walking past.

"Come on."

"What's going on?" I asked, trying to catch up to him.

"Water." He said, walking quickly. I looked behind me hearing a rumbling.

"Nick, get out! Grissom yelled

The rumbling got louder and I was scared. Grissom yanked me by the arm leading me through the dark tunnel. Nick heard Grissom making his way out pulling Sophia away as the others went up the hillside to higher ground. Grissom knew we were near the opening, but it was a little to far to escape the water. He pulled me to him holding me as the water crashed into us. I just heard the muted sound of the water gurgling as it quickly carried us to the opening. Grissom got away from me as I tried to grab hold. My air supply was running out. The people outside saw the rush of water spill out below as Grissom and I flew out with the water. Nick and Sophia raced down the hill seeing us lying still on the ground.

"Grissom!" Sophia yelled, seeing him moving coughing up water as he leaned over in the water.

"Sara." He said, before coughing again.

Nick lifted me up under my arms dragging me to the grass hill laying me down he checked my breathing. Grissom was helped my Sophia. He looked over worried about me. Nick blew into my mouth as Sophia pushed into my stomach counting.

"Come on Sara." Grissom said

I started coughing and he sighed watching Nick push me over to my side as I coughed more. Sophia looked over at Grissom as he looked at her then at me relieved. He drove me home after work wanting to make sure I was all right. He parked looking at the apartment complex. I looked at him then I looked down.

"Are you sure you're all right?" He asked

"I'm fine." I said

He nodded staring at me. I smiled then got out of the car going to my place. He sat back in the car watching me disappear then he rubbed his face thinking about the shift.

After that it was different. He seemed more attentive and caring towards me. The cases went on and on every one of them more intense. Grissom asked me to come with him to a prison institution where there was a murder of one of the inmates. This one affected me since my mother was in one for murder. There were times I wanted to stop, but then Grissom looked at me making it better.

One night Grissom had left me in the nurse's station to get some keys. I looked at a book not seeing that one of the inmates named Adam Trent was lurking at the doorway.

"Hey."

I turned knowing already that I was in danger.

"Hey." I said, backing up.

"Do you believe in God?" He asked, shutting and locking the door.

Grissom and the guard were walking down the corridor as I tried to stab Adam with the syringe. He grabbed my arm making me drop it then he hit me watching as I fell to the floor. I winched moaning tasting blood in my mouth. By then Grissom and the guard figured out the door was locked. Adam looked over at Grissom pounding on the glass scared for me. He smiled turned pulling me against him. Blood came out of my mouth as I coughed opening my eyes seeing Grissom looking straight at me.

"Are you afraid to die?" He asked, pressing a sharp object to my neck. I stiffened raising my head.

Grissom was speaking to someone, but I didn't know who.

"Don't look at him!" Adam ordered

I nodded looking down as he looked at Grissom. The sharp object cut into my skin making blood come down my neck. I shook closing my eyes not wanting to die like this. He licked my neck and I got angry. I hit him in the stomach with my elbow and fought back. He pulled me to the floor punching me again. Grissom pounded on the window. I put my hands up in surrender as he leaned over me breathing hard.

"You like it rough?" He asked

I felt his sweat hit my face as I coughed again. Adam rolled me over to lie on my stomach. Grissom watched in horror as he began to open his pants looking down at me smiling.

Suddenly a female voice stopped him. It was pleading telling him to stop. He stood holding the knife swearing at person behind the glass. I slowly moved trying to stand. The door opened as the security guard came in pulling me out. Adam cut into his throat yelling. Grissom tried to help me up, but I got up and ran stumbling down the hallway falling to the ground throwing up. Grissom watched the staff go into the nurses station then he looked over at me lying on the floor shaking. He walked over kneeling down seeing I had been sick. I jumped getting up moving to the wall in fear.

"It's just me." He said

I put my hands to my head holding it as my knees came up to protect myself. Grissom moved over touching my knee.

"Let me see." He said

I shook feeling him trying to move my hands.

"No!" I said

He looked over seeing Brass running over stopping as he saw the spot I threw up.

"How did you get here so fast?" Grissom asked

"I was parking the car outside when I heard. Is Sara okay?"

"I think she needs to go to the hospital." Grissom said

"Can we talk over there first?" Brass asked

"Okay." Grissom said, getting up walking away.

I lifted my head looking over at him and Brass then I slowly stood up using the wall as leverage. Brass motioned over to me as Grissom looked seeing I was looking over at them. He and Brass walked over seeing that large bruise on my mouth the blood and the bruise on my head starting to form. My neck was bleeding from a cut.

"I can take you to the hospital." Brass said

"I'll call Nick to help me." Grissom said, nodding.

Brass took me in his car to the emergency room then back to the lab. I laid down on the break room couch as Brass said something about talking to Grissom. He saw him coming in with Nick with evidence in bags. He handed Nick the bags then looked at Brass.

"Well?"

"She fought with the staff and they gave her something to calm her down. No stitches. They said she in shock."

"Knowing that they gave her something?" Grissom asked

"They had to. She was really struggling with them."

"Where is she?"

"Break room."

Grissom walked in seeing me laying on the break room couch sleeping. I had bandages on my head, and neck. My lip looked terrible. He walked over touching my head. I moved seeing him. He noticed my eyes were glassy.

"How are you doing?" He asked

"I feel great." I said, smiling.

"I'll bet you do." He said, smiling.

I closed my eyes moving around.

"Sara, why don't I take you home?"

I sat up or tried to feeling him help me.

"Home?" I asked

"Yes, I think you'll rest better."

"Okay." I said

He helped me up walking me to his office and then outside. Once I was in his car he dialed Nick's number telling him where he was. Then he got in seeing I was staring at him smiling. He smiled turning on the car then drive out.

He parked outside my building turning the car off then he looked at me sleeping with my head against the window.

"Sara, you are home." He said, touching my hand. I moved opening my eyes unfocused.

"What?" I asked, turning my head facing him.

"Your home." He said

"Home?"

"Yes."

"Where is….Nick?" I asked, looking around.

"He's not here." He said, getting out. He opened my side and helped me out holding onto me.

"I…can do it!" I said, making him let me go. He watched me take a few steps myself. He walked over pulling me against him walking up the steps. I gave no protest as he reached the elevator. The doors closed as he looked at me. I lifted my hand holding my head as I closed my eyes.

"I want to sleep." I said

"You can in a minute." He said

The doors opened and he walked me to my door.

"Sara, where is your key?"

"I don't know." I said

He reached into my pants pocket getting them out then he unlocked the door helping me in. Without turning on lights he led me to the bedroom and laid me down. He watched me sleep a moment sighing as he lifted my legs up onto the bed taking my shoes off putting a blanket over me then he decided to leave. Halfway to the door he heard me call his name.

"Grissom?" I said, softly.

"Yes?" He asked, coming back turning on the light next to the bed.

"Do you still love me?"

He froze not knowing if this was the drugs talking, or me. I seemed to relax back into sleep which gave him the opportunity to leave.

On the next shift I walked into Grissom's office seeing him look at me from his desk.

"Sara, you should have called in sick." He said, standing walking over moving my head so he could see the damage.

"I wanted to work. How is Adam Trent?

"He died a few hours ago."

I nodded shivering a little. Grissom rubbed my arm looking at me.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Right now nothing. I have Nick working on our case and it's almost finished."

"I can help."

"I don't want you to."

"I have to do something."

"You can help me with paperwork."

"All right." I said

We worked on his pile of papers for a few hours then he sat back turning to look at me.

"I think we deserve a break."

"I was hoping you would say that." I said

He smiled looking at my hands shaking together on my lap. He reached over touching my hands noting how cold they were.

"Your hands are shaking." He said

I looked down at them seeing they were shaking under his.

"I guess I still am in shock." I said

He lifted them up to his mouth blowing hot air on them. I was mesmerized by this. He then rubbed them to circulate the warmth.

"Shall we get some food in?" He asked

"Sure." I said

With one hand he took out his cell dialing a number as he continued to rub my hands. We ate then he had to go and help Nick. I played with a rubber band waiting. That's when my shaking got worse and I felt sick. I stood running out the bathroom down the hallway. When I came out and went back to the office Grissom had returned looking for me.

"I…" I said, shaking.

Grissom walked over concerned at my paleness.

"Honey, you're sick." He said

"I….just….needed a minute."

He saw tears running down my cheeks as I started to break down. He closed the door behind me then pulled me to the couch holding me. I cried shaking violently against him. He pulled the throw hanging over his couch putting it over me.

"It's okay, Sara." He said

The door opened as Catherine came in with a paper. She stopped seeing us.

"What's going on?" She asked

"Sara was sick." He said, motioning her to leave. She nodded leaving shutting the door. Grissom felt me clutching his shirt. "It's okay." He said

I felt him press his lips into my hair. After a ten minutes I started to calm down feeling drained. Grissom felt me relax breathing slowly against him. Nick came in seeing us.

"Nick can you help me?" Grissom asked, quietly.

Nick nodded walking over holding me as Grissom slid out lowering me onto the couch making sure there was a pillow for my head. He stood sighing looking down at me as Nick did.

"Sara, was upset."

"I heard." He said

"I think the shock caught up to her."

Nick nodded.

"What did you need?" Grissom asked

I was on a cloud not wanting to wake for anything. I could hear voices from far off. Then hands touched me, but I didn't move.

Grissom watched me move my head in the car as he drove. I opened my eyes seeing street lights. I moved my head seeing Grissom driving as the light turned green. He glanced at me every few seconds. I closed my eyes again opening them the next when he laid me in bed. He stayed in his position looking at me with a serious gaze. I looked at him watching his face come closer kissing my unhurt side of my mouth. He moved back looking at me as I lifted my hand to his face. He sat on the bed leaning over kissing my neck gently.

He woke up next to me in my bed. He looked over at me sleeping on my side not facing him. He sighed looking at his wrist watch then he moved over to me kissing my head. I moved to my back opening my eyes looking at him.

"I look terrible." I said

"No, you don't."

I reached over touching his buttoned shirt. He touched my hand moving his head closer to mine.

"You look beautiful, and the bruises will go away."

"Will you be going away?" I asked

"Not if you don't want me to."

I looked at our hands together.

"I want you to stay if you want."

He smiled leaning over kissing me.


End file.
